


The One Where The Sheriff Attempts to Matchmake

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (attempted anyway), Deputy Derek Hale, M/M, Matchmaker Sheriff Stilinski, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt from hales-republic: “Sheriff sets up Derek and Parrish, not realizing that Derek and Stiles are already dating.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where The Sheriff Attempts to Matchmake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the [sterekwriters](http://sterekwriters.tumblr.com/) Spin the Bottle event! I was prompted by [hales-republic](http://hales-republic.tumblr.com/). Thank you to [deleted-scenes](http://deleted-scenes.tumblr.com/), [bleep0bleep](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/), and [infectiouspunk](http://infectiouspunk.tumblr.com/) for the beta read!
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](http://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/127281559690/this-fic-was-written-for-the-sterekwriters-spin).

John likes to think he's had some pretty good ideas in his time. One of the best, he thinks, is bringing Derek Hale onto the force. Having not just one, but two deputies familiar with the supernatural has made it easy for him to make them their own special unit, handling the cases that need a more delicate touch than what traditional police work provides. Plus, it keeps his fully human deputies out of supernatural harm's way. 

Regardless, Derek and Parrish make a great team on the force. Supernatural crimes and incidents have dropped tremendously since they've become partners, and for once Beacon Hills is actually somewhat peaceful.

It makes John think they might make a pretty good team off the force as well.

He doesn't make a _habit_ of matchmaking, no. But, well, you'd have to be blind not to see that Derek and Parrish are both attractive guys. And John knows neither of them are straight. Not to mention, they get along so well, and neither of them are in relationships. Whatever was brewing between Jordan and Lydia vanished the minute Lydia got accepted into MIT, and God knows Derek hasn't so much as looked at another person romantically as long as John's known him. 

Although, given what little Stiles told him about Derek's love life, John's not terribly surprised about that.

So really, it doesn't feel like a huge stretch to bring it up the next time Derek's in his office, after they've gone over the incident reports for the week. "So, Derek." 

Derek looks up from where he's shuffling papers back into their proper folders. "Sir?" 

"Have you given any thought to dating again?" John asks. 

Derek's eyes go wide, like a trapped animal, and he very slowly pulls the folders back into his lap. "Yes?" 

John feels his eyebrows climb at the lilt in the word. "Relax, son, we're on lunch break." 

Derek relaxes minutely. "Yes. I have. Given it some thought, that is." 

"That's good to hear." John leans back in his desk chair, winces at the creak it gives. "You know, you and Jordan make a pretty good team." 

Derek's brows furrow. "Yes? He's a great deputy." 

John sighs. There really isn't a non-blunt way to say this. "Have you ever thought that you two might, uh, make a good team in other ways?" 

Derek continues to look confused, and then suddenly his face clears and he chokes. "You want me to date _Jordan_?" 

He sounds so horrified John starts to regret bringing it up. "It was just a suggestion!" He holds his hands up. "Jordan's a good guy. I know he'd treat you right. I'm already anxious about this guy Stiles is bringing to the pack barbecue tomorrow. At least this way I wouldn't have to worry about you, too." 

Derek's mouth falls open and he blinks. "You...worry about me?" 

His soft, surprised tone reminds John that it's been years since Derek had someone worry about him. John clears his throat and readjusts so that he's sitting up a little straighter. "Of course I worry about you," he says gruffly. "I worry about all you kids." 

Derek looks back down to the folders in his lap, but not before John sees how red he is. "I, uh. I'm actually already seeing someone. I'll be bringing him to the pack barbecue tomorrow."

"Oh!" That's unexpected, and John feels momentarily embarrassed for trying to set Derek up when he's already got someone. "Well, good! Good for you. I look forward to meeting him." 

For some reason, that seems to make Derek blush _harder_ , and he scrambles to his feet with the folders. "Yeah. I need to put these away, so..." 

John waves at the door. "Go, keep putting everyone else to shame with your clean desk and filed folders." 

Derek smiles a little and snorts a laugh. He's still overly stoic most of the time, but when it's just the two of them, John sees him loosen up a bit. 

Which reminds him. "Oh hey," he says, "you want to help me put the fear of God into whoever Stiles is bringing to the barbecue?" 

Derek hesitates at the door. "You really think the guy will be that bad?" 

"Probably not," John admits, "but...Stiles has been through a lot, you know? And I don't know how this guy will handle that, and..."

"You worry," Derek finishes, understanding in his eyes. 

John shrugs. "I'm the dad. It's part of the job description." 

Derek looks down at the folders. "Yeah, I'll help." 

John grins. "Great! I'll see you there." 

***

John gets to Melissa's house before noon on Saturday with the piles of meat that have been marinating in his fridge for 48 hours so he can go ahead and start the grill. It's just the two of them for an hour, drinking beer and snacking on chips while he gets the grill going. 

The rest of the pack trickles in over the next few hours, and pretty soon the backyard is filled with people. In fact, the food's close to ready and the only people who aren't here are Stiles and Derek. 

John frowns down at his phone, but there's no message from Stiles except the one he'd sent when he left for Beacon Hills. 

Thankfully, he hears "Hey, Dad!" before he can get too far into a plan to send a deputy out to the highway to look for the Jeep. 

He turns and sees Stiles and Derek walking around the corner of the house, and Stiles jogs over to him. John wraps him in a hug and silently mourns that Stiles is taller than him now. 

"I was about to send a deputy after you," he says when they break away. 

He expects Stiles to roll his eyes. Instead, Stiles rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, sorry, we got a little distracted." 

"We?" John repeats, looking for Stiles's mystery guy, but there's no one else there but Derek. 

Derek, who's standing next to Stiles now and looking both happier and more apprehensive than John's ever seen him. Stiles, who has the familiar look on his face like he's waiting for him to put the pieces together. 

_Oh._

John gestures between the two of them with the barbecue tongs. "You. You two. _You two._ "

Stiles grins and loops his arm around Derek's neck. "Us two, yes." 

John kind of wants to kick himself for not putting it together sooner--he is the sheriff, after all--but to be fair, they've both done an excellent job of keeping it quiet. He aims the tongs at Derek. "You could've told me yesterday." 

Derek ducks his head and pulls Stiles's arm off his neck. "Stiles wanted us to tell you together."

Somehow, John's not surprised. Probably because Stiles wanted to prevent some of the threats John had had in mind when "the guy" was a nameless, faceless guy from Berkeley. "So why did you wait to tell us? You've been together, what, two months?" He thinks that's when Stiles started talking about the new guy he was dating. 

Stiles threads his fingers with Derek's and shrugs. "It's new, you know? And we've both got, like, enough baggage to fill a 747 and a few buses besides, and so..." 

He trails off and looks at Derek with this gaze that's part soft and part hopeful, and Derek looks back with the same expression on his face. Like neither of them can quite believe this is happening and they're still a little scared to acknowledge that it is. 

John remembers that feeling well. 

He sets the tongs aside and opens his arms. "Hugs. Now." 

Derek and Stiles both gape at him. "What?" Stiles says. 

John gives them his best "stern sheriff" look, and Stiles and Derek shuffle forward so he can hug them both. 

"Well, this is awkward," Stiles says. 

"Shut up," John says. "My boys are happy. I'm allowed to be mushy."

There's a brief pause, and then Stiles says "Thanks" in a voice entirely too wobbly for John's comfort. 

That's enough overt emotion for the moment. He claps them both on the back and steps away. "Go help Melissa get the plates out, food'll be ready soon."

"Slave driver," Stiles says, but he's smiling when he pulls Derek away to do just that. 

John clears his throat and picks up his beer. Okay, so he was wrong about Derek and Parrish. 

Honestly, he's never been happier about it.  



End file.
